Épisode 501 : Retour à Tree Hill
by Penelope03
Summary: Tout le monde retourne à Tree Hill après avoir fini l'université. Ceci est ma première épisode de ma saison 5 fictive. Il y aura une saison complête... donc une 20ène en tout. Laissez moi vos commentaires.


Saison : 5

Épisode : 01

Titre : Retour à Tree Hill

Mise en situation :

Cette saison est complètement fictive. L'histoire est donc la même jusqu'à l'épisode 410.

La quatrième saison c'est terminée comme ceci; Tout le monde à gradué à Tree Hill High, même Brooke qui na pas volé l'examen de mathématique mais qui à bien étudié grâce à Haley. Ils sont tous parti de leur côté pour faire leur études universitaire. Lucas est resté à l'université de Tree Hill pour aider sa mère avec sa future nouvelle petite sœur ainsi qu'avec le café et le Tric. Il étudie en littérature. Peyton est allée à l'école des arts à Savannah où Jake habite. Cependant, Lucas et elle sont toujours ensemble et elle habite encore au même endroit. Haley et Nathan sont allés à Duke. Nathan en Marketing et aussi en tant que joueur de basketball, Haley en enseignement. Micro est resté, lui aussi à Tree Hill. Il s'est lensé en communication. Rachel est partie pour New York faire des études en droit. Pour ce qui est de Brooke, elle est retournée en Californie rejoindre ses parents. Elle étudie en design de vêtements. Dan est encore en prison, Deb en réhabilitation après s'être enfuit quelques fois. Karen reprend les rênes du Tric et se prépare pour la venue de son bébé.

La cinquième saison commence comme ceci; Tout le monde à terminé l'université. C'est le début de l'été. Presque trois ans c'est passé. Lucas habite encore avec sa mère qui à donnée naissance à une petite fille qu'elle à nommé Gabrielle. Lucas est en train d'écrire un livre d'ont l'histoire parle de deux demis frères ayant une rivalité. Il est à la recherche d'un emploi en édition. Peyton est devenue copropriétaire du Tric avec Karen et elle est maintenant illustratrice pour le magazine underground de Tree Hill : le Thud. Haley est maintenant maman à temps plein d'un petit garçon nommé Alexandre Keith Scott. Nathan à pris en charge le concessionnaire de son père qui termine bientôt sa peine de prison pour homicide involontaire sur Dante. Nathan à l'intention de partir sa propre compagnie. Micro est à la radio communautaire de Tree Hill et est devenu le commentateur officiel des Ravens. Rachel, avec les contacts de son père, est engagé dans une firme d'avocats dans une ville voisine et elle a prit domicile à Tree Hill. Brooke à maintenant le titre de designer officiel et elle tien toujours en marche sa collection «clothes over bro's» qui prend de l'expansion. Elle revient à Tree Hill… pour de bon? Ils ont tous gardé plus ou moins contact.

L'épisode débute sur Lucas qui est assit par terre, en Pyjama, chez lui dans le salon, en train de jouer avec sa petite sœur.

On entend sa voix comme narrateur : Roland Topor à dit un jour : «La réalité n'a pas besoin de prouver qu'elle existe. Quand on l'oubli, elle se contente de faire mal.»

Karen (qui est dans la cuisine) : Lucas, amène ta sœur dans la cuisine, le petit déjeuner est servis.

Lucas (en prenant sa sœur par la main) : Viens Gabrielle, maman à fait des gaufres!

On voit Lucas, Karen et la petite Gabrielle autour de la table en train de se servir un bon petit déjeuné. La scène reprend sur Nathan et Haley qui sont couché dans leur lit. Ils viennent tout juste de se réveiller. On entend la voix d'un petit garçon.

Alex : Maman! Maman! Fait plus dodo!

Nathan (qui regarde Haley avec un grand sourire) : C'est toi qu'il appel… tu dois y aller!

Haley : Maman arrive Alexandre!

On voit Haley qui entre dans la chambre de son fils qui est debout dans son lit. Elle le prend dans ses bras et l'amène avec elle dans son lit à elle. Ils restent tous les trois ensembles sous les couvertures pendant un moment. La caméra passe à un autre plan. Celui d'un réveil matin indiquant 8h a.m. La sonnerie se fait ressentir. Le plan s'élargie et on voit Peyton se réveiller au coté de… Jake.

Jake (toujours à moitié endormi) : Veux tu bien me dire pourquoi tu mets ton réveil un samedi matin?

Peyton (qui l'embrasse tendrement) : Brooke m'a dit qu'elle arrivait aujourd'hui et j'ai plein de choses à faire. Puis, connaissant mamzelle Davis, elle me laissera pas tranquille du week-end alors j'aimerais prendre de l'avance avant qu'elle chamboule toute mon itinéraire. Aller lève toi, je vais faire du café.

La caméra passe à Brooke qui est dans l'avion en direction de Tree Hill. Elle regarde des magazines de mode. Un joli jeune homme est assit à ses côtés. Il semble un peu nerveux à cause du vol. Il est de belle allure. Grand, le teint foncé, le style surfeur.

David : J'ai hâte de visiter ton fameux Tree Hill et de rencontrer tout le monde donc tu me parle depuis qu'on ce connaît.

Brooke (Qui laisse son magazine pour le regarder) : Oui moi aussi j'ai hâte de te présenter. (Elle l'embrasse)

Sur cette phrase, on entend l'hautesse de l'air annoncer l'atterrissage.

Hautesse de l'air : Attention à tous les passagers. Nous atterrissons présentement à l'aéroport de Tree Hill. Il est exactement 9h34 a.m et il fait présentement 26 degré à l'extérieur. Le soleil est très présent. Nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi American Air Line et nous vous souhaitons un excellent séjour. Bonne journée.

La scène passe à Lucas. Il sort de sa chambre vêtu d'un survêtement de sport ainsi que de son sweatshirt Keith Scott garage.

Lucas (en mettant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles) : Maman, je sors courir un peu. Je ne serai pas trop tard. Bonne avant midi.

Karen : D'accord, court pas trop vite… prend soin de ton cœur.

Lucas (qui se dirige vers la sortie) : Promit!

Avant de sortir, Lucas embrasse sa sœur sur le front. Il sort donc tout en appuyant sur «play» pour actionner son mp3 player. On retourne à Haley et Nathan qui sont tout deux dans la cuisine en train de déjeuner. On cogne à la porte. Nathan se lève pour ouvrir. On aperçoit Brooke et David sur le pas de la porte.

Nathan (surpris) : Tien tien, si c'est pas Mamzelle Davis!

Haley (qui se lève pour les rejoindre) : Brooke! Mais entre!

Brooke : Merci. (en se rapprochant de Alex) Alors comment va la petite famille? (Elle s'agenouille prêt de lui.) Comment va mon petit fieul?

Alex : Booke!

Nathan : Tout va pour le mieux. Tu nous présente ton ami?

Brooke : Ha oui désolé. Nathan, Haley, je vous présente David… mon… copain.

Haley : Copain en!?

Haley prend Brooke par le bras et l'entraine dans la chambre laissant les deux gars tout seul dans la cuisine.

Haley : Depuis quand ta un copain toi?

Brooke : Depuis peu. On se connaît depuis le début de l'université mais c'est ressent entre nous. Pourquoi tu me demande ca?

Haley : Simplement pour savoir… il est pas mal du tout.

Brooke (qui se met à rire) Pas mal en?! Ya à plein comme ca en Californie. Tu veux que je t'amène?

Haley : Dans une autre vie peut-être.

Pendant se temps dans la cuisine

Nathan : Alors David… tu fais quoi dans la vie… comment ta rencontrer Brooke?

David : Je viens de terminer mon bac en design graphique. C'est la que j'ai rencontré Brooke. En première année, on avait des cours de dessin ensemble.

Nathan : Et vous êtes ensemble depuis?

David : Non, c'est tout ressent. On était de bons amis avant.

Nathan : Dit moi Davis, tu joue au basket?

David (qui se met à rire) : Oui, j'étais le capitaine de mon équipe à l'université.

Nathan : C'est vrai! Et bien en attendant que les filles déconnent ensemble, je te propose une petite partie. Quand dis-tu?

David : Ouais pourquoi pas.

Les garçons informèrent les filles de leur escapade au terrain sur le bord de l'eau. Après avoir jaser avec Haley de tout ce qui s'est passé pendant tout ce temps en Californie :

Haley : Tu as vu les autres?

Brooke (qui fait l'ignorante) : Les autres?

Haley : Ta rencontré Peyton et Lucas?

Brooke : Non, je suis venu ici dès mon arrivé. (qui change de sujet) J'ai envi d'aller faire les magasins moi… tu viens?

Haley : non, désolé j'ai des choses à faire ici… c'est ca la vie de famille! En espèrent que Alexandre me laissera un peu de temps.

Brooke : Je vais t'arranger ca moi. Toi tu fais tes choses et moi j'amène mon fieul avec moi faire les boutiques… je vais l'habiller à la mode!

Haley : Tes pas obligé de faire ca Brooke!

Brooke : Ca me fais plaisir! (qui prend Alex avec elle) Aller passe une belle journée. Je te le ramène en un morceau… (avec un petit sourire en coin) enfin, je vais éveiller! Promit!

On passe à Peyton et Jake qui sont assis à table en train de boire un café.

Jake : Alors, c'est quoi tout ces choses si importantes que tu as à faire?

Peyton : Elles ne sont pas primordiales mais je ne veux pas prendre de retard. Je dois terminer le prochain sketch pour le Thud. Il me reste la couleur à rajouter. Puis je dois passer au Tric pour quelques petits détails. J'ai promit à Karen.

Jake : D'accord mais après tu es toute à moi!

Peyton : Je ne peux rien te promettre. Ta oublié que Brooke arrive en ville tantôt!

Jake : Haaa oui j'avais complètement oublié cette fameuse Brooke!

La scène revient à Lucas qui fait son jogging matinal dans les rues de Tree Hill. Il remarque, de l'autre côté de la rue, une jeune femme ressemblant étrangement à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Elle promenait un petit garçon dans un carrosse.

Lucas (à lui-même en enlevant ses écouteurs) : Brooke?! (qui n'avait pas reconnu son neveux) Avec un bébé?!

Il nu pas assez de courage pour traverser la rue et aller lui parler. Il se dirigea immédiatement chez Haley.

Lucas (qui entre sans frapper) : Haley!

Haley : Lucas?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?

Lucas (qui est tout perdu) : J'ai vu Brooke… sur le bord de la rue… avec un bébé!!!

Haley (qui se met à rire) : Oui c'est fort possible. Elle est arrivé se matin.

Lucas : Tu savais qu'elle avait un enfant?!

Haley : Lucas… voyons, tu es son parrain et tu ne la pas reconnu? C'était ton neveu! Elle là apporté avec elle faire les boutiques.

Lucas (rassuré) : C'est vrai! Wo, j'ai eu peur sur le coup.

Haley : Réjouit toi pas trop vite. Elle n'est pas venue seul.

Lucas : De quoi veux-tu parler?

Haley : Elle à un nouveau copain.

Lucas (déçu par la nouvelle) : C'est vrai?! Il est comment?

Haley : Plutôt beau garçon. C'est drôle, physiquement, il ne te ressemble pas du tout.

Lucas (qui blague malgré la déception) : Merci! Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas beau garçon?!

Haley (qui sait très bien qu'il blague) : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il est foncé… les cheveux foncé, plus colosse, le teins bronzé… le style surfeur.

Lucas : Surfeur en! Il vient de Californie c'est pour ca. Moi aussi je peux avoir le teins foncé. Elle à l'air amoureuse?

Haley : J'en sais rien… oui j'imagine… Tu es toujours en amour avec elle toi en?!

Lucas : J'y peux rien. Elle hante mes pensées.

Haley : Avoir su, tu aurais fais la même chose il y à trois ans?

Lucas : Je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé avec Peyton mais avoir su la situation d'aujourd'hui, sa aurait été différent. Lorsque Brooke est venu me dire que c'était fini entre nous, ce soir la, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé partir. J'aurais tout fais en mon pouvoir pour lui prouver qu'elle comptait plus que tout à mes yeux.

Sur ces mots, on retourne à Brooke qui est en route pour la maison de Haley et Nathan, les bras rempli de sacs. Elle cogne à la porte et entre aussitôt. Lucas est très surpris de la voir. Elle l'est tout autant.

Brooke (bouchebé) : Lucas!

Lucas (qui s'approche d'elle) Brooke! Salut.

Brooke (qui chuchote): Salut.

Lucas (qui agit par pur impulsion la prend dans ses bras) : Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais.

Brooke (surprise, qui laisse tomber ses achats au sol) : Tu ma manqué aussi Luke.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un moment. Lucas, les yeux fermés, brossa ses cheveux de ses doigts tout en les sentant. Son odeur lui avait manqué aussi. T'en de chose chez elle lui avait manqué : Son sourire, son regard, sa voix… tout chez elle. On revient à Peyton qui est rendu au Tric. Elle y rencontre Karen et Gabrielle qui sont en train de regarder les comptes.

Peyton : Et puis, les chiffres son bon?

Karen : Excellent! J'ai bien fais en te nommant copropriétaire. Le club n'a jamais aussi bien marché!

Peyton : Super! Je dois faire des téléphones pour les prochains artistes à venir. Si tu me cherche, je suis dans le bureau.

Karen : D'accord. Ha Peyton! Tu peux essayer d'avoir Hinder!? Leur chanson_ lips of a angel _me fais craquer et je sais que Lucas les adore!

Peyton : Je vais m'arranger avec ca ma chère.

On passe à Nathan et David qui sont en train de faire une partie de basketball. On les voit compter des paniers à tour de rôle.

Nathan (après avoir marqué un trois points) : Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu un adversaire de taille.

David : Tu ne jouais pas à l'université?

Nathan : Oui… j'ai joué pour Duke. Trois ans.

David : Et tu as aimé?

Nathan : Oui, j'ai adoré mais de ne plus jouer avec mon frère, c'était bizarre.

David : Tu as un frère qui joue aussi!

Nathan : Oui, un demi-frère en fait. Tu va probablement le rencontrer éventuellement. Il est pas mal lui non plus.

David : Il ne joue plus?

Nathan : Non, il à une malformation cardiaque… il na pas plus jouer à l'université.

David : Dommage pour lui. C'est quoi sont nom?

Nathan : Lucas, Lucas Scott.

David : Lucas!? C'est le nom de l'ancien copain de Brooke ça non?

Nathan (qui se met à rire) : Ce n'est pas seulement le même nom, c'est le même Lucas.

On coupe sur le visage de David surprit. On reprend sur Lucas, Brooke, Haley et le petit Alexandre. Ils sont tous assit au salon. Brooke porte Alex sur ses genoux. Lucas ne revient toujours pas de la revoir et Haley semble amusé de voir son ami si confus.

Lucas : Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta vie. J'ai entendu dire que «Clothes over Bro's» prenait de l'expansion?!

Brooke : Oui! Ca marche merveilleusement bien. J'ai même commencé une collection pour enfant. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'intention d'utiliser Alex et Gabrielle comme modèles.

Lucas (avec son sourire en coins) : à part le travail? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de nouveau?

Haley voyait bien qu'il voulait aborder le fameux sujet «David». Brooke se senti soudainement mal à l'aise et Lucas s'en rendis compte. Il soutenait tout de même sa question.

Brooke (Voyant qu'il attend une réponse) : Heeeem, J'ai fini mon baccalauréat, je suis donc officiellement une designer. (elle évite le sujet mais sait très bien qu'elle devra en parler tôt ou tard) J'ai rencontré quelqu'un aussi. C'est ressent. Il est justement venu avec moi. (qui interroge Haley) Et il devrait revenir bientôt d'ailleurs?!

Haley (qui n'avait pas dit un mot j'usqu'ici) : Oui, ils sont partie depuis un bout. Ils ne devraient pas tardé.

Lucas : Ils… ils qui? Ils sont partie où?

Haley : Nathan est parti avec David jouer une partie de Basketball au terrain sur le bord de la rivière.

Lucas : Il se nomme David?! Et il joue au Basketball!

Brooke : Oui, en fait, il était le capitaine de son équipe à l'université. Drôle de coïncidence je sais mais ce n'était pas voulu du tout. (elle se met a rire avec gêne. Elle veut maintenant changer de sujet) Et toi. Qu'est ce qui ce passe dans ta vie? Tu as une copine pom pom girl par hasard? (dans l'intention de retourner la question avec humour tout en voulais savoir, curieusement la réponse.)

Lucas (qui veut absolument qu'elle sache qu'il n'a pas personne dans sa vie) : Non, pas de pom pom girl ni autre genre. Je n'ai pas de copine.

Brooke (surprise d'être soulagé de cette réponse) : Vraiment, il va falloir que je t'amène en Californie pour te trouver des prétendantes!

Lucas (Qui embarque dans son jeu) : Oui! Pourquoi pas! Une Californienne, ca m'intéresse!

Lucas pensa que Brooke est en fait devenue une Californienne en autre sens et qu'il ne voulait qu'elle.

Haley (voulant détendre l'atmosphère) : Alors Brooke, je vois que ta pas perdu ton gout pour le magasinage!

Brooke (remerciant Haley du regard pour avoir changer de sujet) : Oui! Et ca fait maintenant parti de mon métier en plus! Je suis aux anges!

On retourne à Nathan et David qui sont en route pour la maison.

David (qui veut en savoir plus) : Alors, Brooke m'en a déjà parlé mais ils on resté ensemble longtemps elle et Lucas?

Nathan : Hem on peut dire ca oui. C'était assez complexe comme relation mais ils ont été ensemble pendant un bon moment.

David : Et comment ca c'est terminé? Ils sont restés en bon terme?

Nathan : Il y avait un triangle amoureux. Une autre fille qui s'avérait être la meilleur amie de Brooke. Bref sa à mal tourné. Brooke à décidé de lâcher prise. Mais ils sont resté en bon terme oui.

David : Tu parle de Peyton la c'est ca? Et Lucas est encore avec elle?

Nathan : Non, ca a duré un peu plus d'un an et ils se sont séparés. Mais ils sont toujours de bons amis.

Sur ces mots, ils arrivent à la maison. Nathan ouvre la porte et remarque aussitôt Lucas et Brooke assis au salon. Le visage de David fut tout aussi surpris quand il comprit qui était le jeune homme assis prêt de sa copine. Lucas conclu tout de suite que c'était David et l'analysa de la tête au pied pour ce rendre compte qu'Haley avait raison. Il était beau bonhomme. Brooke se leva et rejoins David.

Brooke (qui est vraiment mal-à-l'aise) : Alors, tu as gagné?

David (qui l'embrasse comme pour marquer son territoire) : C'était vraiment serré mais oui j'ai battu Nathan de 2 points.

Sous les yeux observateurs de Lucas, David embrasse Brooke de nouveau. Lucas détourne les yeux car il n'aime vraiment pas cette vision.

Brooke (qui se détache de David) : Alors, David, je te présente Lucas… Lucas, David.

Lucas se leva de reculons et serra la main de David.

David : Alors c'est toi Lucas. Brooke ma beaucoup parler de toi.

Lucas (qui lance un regard surpris et un petit sourire en coin à Brooke) : Vraiment.

On reprend sur Peyton qui est au téléphone.

Peyton : Oui bonjours monsieur Lewis. Je vous ai contacté la semaine dernière pour le passage de Hedley au Tric. Oui c'est ca à Tree Hill. Vraiment! Je suis heureuse d'entendre ca. D'accord alors vendredi soir à 9h. C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous monsieur. Oui Peyton Sawyer. Merci monsieur…on se voit vendredi. Bonne journée. (qui se parle à elle-même) Headley au Tric! Tu es génial Peyton Sawyer! Bon, Hinder maintenant.

Elle se mit à regarder dans un registre afin d'y trouver le numéro de l'agent de ce groupe. Elle le trouva et composa le numéro.

Peyton : Bonjours, puis-je parlé à monsieur Cohen s'il vous plait. Merci beaucoup… oui j'attends. Bonjours monsieur Cohen. Je me nomme Peyton Sawyer et je suis copropriétaire d'un club pour jeune adultes situé à Tree Hill. Oui le Tric c'est ca! Vous en avez entendu parler?! Vraiment! Je suis heureuse d'entendre ca. Oui j'avais eu l'idée que peu être Hinder pouvait venir faire un tour. Oui! Quand vous voulez monsieur. Samedi! Aussi tôt! Non non c'est excellent. Oui d'accord. Demain!? Oui d'accord on se rencontre demain… ok. Oui c'est le 555-2662. Oui c'est mon numéro personnel. D'accord. On se reparle demain. Au plaisir monsieur. Bonne journée!

Peyton lâcha un cri de satisfaction. Elle avait bouclé deux groupes très en demande pour deux jours d'affilés.

Peyton (qui sort du bureau) : Karen! Hinder… c'est fait!

Karen : Vraiment! C'est pour quand?

Peyton : Samedi!

Karen (surprise) : Samedi prochain... dans une semaine?

Peyton : Oui c'est ca. Et j'ai obtenu Headley pour le vendredi! On va avoir un week-end chargé ma chère.

Karen (qui la serre dans ses bras) : Peyton tu es génial!

L'Épisode termine sur une suite de scènes. Peyton et Karen qui décident de l'emplacement des décors pour le gros week-end qui arrive. Haley, Nathan, David, Brooke et Lucas qui discutent au salon. Haley qui embrasse Nathan. David qui prend la main de Brooke. Lucas qui remarque tout les moindres gestes de celle-ci. On termine sur le visage de Lucas dont les yeux ne quittent plus Brooke. Tout en entendant sa voix comme narration : Roland Topor à dit un jour : «La réalité n'a pas besoin de prouver qu'elle existe. Quand on l'oubli, elle se contente de faire mal.» Et bien monsieur Topor avait raison…


End file.
